


Наказание

by Greenmusik, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Single work, Spanking, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Кроули это нужно.
Relationships: Crowley/Sam Winchester
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



> После восьмого сезона.

Они делают это каждую ночь, но Сэм никак не может перестать этим наслаждаться. И это плохо — то, что ему это настолько нравится. Потому что нельзя наслаждаться подобным… Кроули это необходимо, он буквально умолял поначалу, и каждый раз после этого его трясёт.

Но, блядь, как же это здорово! То, с каким звуком он шлёпает Кроули пониже спины, то, как белая кожа постепенно покрывается алыми отпечатками и синяками, то, как шипит и умоляюще стонет Кроули Сэму в бедро.

— Я нуждаюсь в покаянии. В наказании.

Казалось, Кроули был в полном отчаянии, выпрашивая наказание у Сэма. Кнут Сэм отверг. Ножи — тоже, но стало ясно, что просить Кроули не перестанет. Так что Сэм взял в себя в руки и предложил наименее грязный вариант.

Сэм шлёпнул в очередной раз, и Кроули мяукнул, вцепившись ему в штанину. Блядь, слышать подобный звук в исполнении Кроули было пиздец сногсшибательно.

— Сильнее, — просипел тот, и Сэм послушно вложил в следующий удар все силы.

На Кроули всё слишком быстро заживает. К тому времени, как они свалят завтра на охоту, от синяков не останется и следа.

После Кроули всегда отчаянно цеплялся за Сэма и, не обращая внимания на саднящую жгучую боль в ягодицах, наскоро растягивал себя, насаживался на член Сэма, и в его стонах боль мешалась с удовольствием.

Потому что даже если Кроули хотел наказания и боли, время, проведённое на дыбе, оставило в нём глубоко укоренившийся мазохизм, навсегда увязав его как к хорошему, так и к плохому.

— Сэм… — в низком хриплом голосе Кроули звучала болезненная жажда.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Сэм, и Кроули обмяк, вцепившись в него, отчего Сэма пронзило нахуй с ног до головы. Он обожал это, и он абсолютно заслужил гореть в Аду.


End file.
